


Beauty

by asvlm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm





	Beauty

Riza hawkeye was the most beautiful woman Roy Mustang had ever had the privilege to meet. No one could rival her, with her beautiful locks so carelessly thrown over her shoulders, down her bare back, a trend thst continued over the tattoo, and down to her thighs and beyond.

They were in his room, and she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“You need to… your hair needs to be pulled aside.” His voice was rough, when he spoke, but he had the rest of the notes written, only so he would be able to memorize them at last. His words were heeded, and quickly, enough that he was unsure if it had been in the way at all. Her hands were clasped at the apex of her thighs, and Roy took a breath, before moving his hand closer to her body, the lighter in his hand.

When he flicked the lighter on, he felt the alchemy flow through him, the circle written on the back of his hand.

She didn’t scream. She whimpered, from the pain, and Riza Hawkeye was the strongest woman Roy Mustang had ever met.

The process continued until he felt like he was a torturer, and he couldn’t continue, having disfigured the work enough it wouldn’t be able to be seen.

He was careful as he bandaged her back, with the gentle pressure on her. She whimpered softly at each touch,and when it was done, Roy took off his shirt, and gently set it on her shoulders, covering her up. He’d forgotten the robe, after all.

“Are you alright?” He said, his voice ragged.

“I’m ok,” Riza then replied, and looked at him, the physical pain showing in her eyes, and he could tell she needed something. So, he offered her the water they’d prepared earlier, which she drank down greedily. He moved to the crown of her head, and gently kissed it, before kneeling before her.

“I don’t want you in this pain, Riza.”

“When it heals, I won’t.” Her fingers moved to His jaw, and with a bit of stength, if not a lot, she made him look up. “And you’re here. I won’t be in pain. You’ll be the state certified Fire Alchemist, and you’ll rise through the ranks. I’ll be there, I’m sure…” her fingers grew too tired, and his jaw was on her bare knees. “I’m going to be there.”

“Thank you.”

And Riza Hawkeye was the most perfect woman Roy Mustang had ever met. 


End file.
